


Right Kind of Wrong

by tailsbeth



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sexuality, Strong Female Characters, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: When Southside students arrive at Riverdale High, a certain Serpent girl turns Cheryl Blossom's world upside down.





	Right Kind of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @southsidejuggie's challenge on Tumblr, I chose the prompt 'How long have you been standing there?’

Veronica and Kevin were walking arm in arm to the library when they were yanked into an empty classroom suddenly. Cheryl Blossom stood there, her usual porcelain skin interrupted by red puffy eyes.

‘What’s wrong Cheryl?’ Kevin and Veronica asked, almost in unison. The redhead struggled to grasp words, instead more tears tumbled down her cheeks. Veronica clasped her arms around her, Kevin glared bewilderedly into the raven haired girl’s eyes. She looked back, just as confused. Cheryl Blossom didn’t show emotion, never mind cry.

‘I think I messed up everything with Toni.’

Veronica broke off her hug, blinking frantically.

‘I’m sorry, Toni? As in the serpent smoke show, Toni?’ She queried, glancing at Kevin. He shrugged with a clueless expression across his face.

_When the Southside students arrived at Riverdale high, the social dynamic took a drastic change. Cheryl was her usual hostile self as a group of the new students walked into the longue._

_‘Hide your bags, the criminals have arrived.’ The redhead announced to a round of sniggers around the room. The leather clad group walked over to the queen bee, glaring at her. A girl stepped forward, Cheryl inspected her up and down. Her long flowy hair was a mixture of brown and pink. She wore a white crop top showing off her chocolate toned skin and black ripped skinny jeans which hung on her slender curves, as well as her leather jacket. The girl held out a hand._

_‘Toni Topaz. I’m going to guess you’re Cheryl Blossom?’_

_The redhead clutched a hand to her chest, the gesture confused her slightly._

_‘That would be moi. What exactly do you think you’re doing? You can’t talk to me.’ She asked matter of factly. To Cheryl’s surprise, Toni chuckled, letting her hand drop._

_‘You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?’_

_Cheryl scrunched her face up, bewildered by this girl’s boldness. Little did she know this would be the start of something incredible._

_It started as forbidden glances across classrooms, Toni always going first. Then it was long obvious glares as they passed in the hallways, longing disguised as disgust if their friends asked anything. Next they would bump into each other in the library, away from the eyes of judgement. Cheryl was too intrigued by the Serpent girl, there was an unspoken connection between them that neither could explain. Private conversations in the dusty back aisles turned into delicate touches, Toni taking the lead while Cheryl soaked up every second._

_‘Cheryl, can I ask you something?’_

_The red head simply nodded. Toni’s fingers swept through Cheryl’s fiery locks, her back against a stack. Toni gulped before whispered her question._

_‘Can I kiss you? If I don’t do it soon-’_

_Toni’s words were cut off by Cheryl’s crimson lips. She couldn’t take it any longer. After only a few weeks, Cheryl was ready delve into the unknown. She’d fallen for a girl, something she’d denied herself to, thanks to the Blossom family values._

‘Cheryl, it’s nothing be ashamed of.’ Kevin reassured her.

‘Try being a Blossom.’ She snipped back between her tears.

‘Now that’s something to be ashamed of.’ The raven haired girl commented under her breath. Kevin elbowed her, giving her a bit of scowl. Cheryl sat on the edge of the teacher’s desk, wiping her face furiously and consequently smudging her mascara. Veronica rummaged in her bag and produced a pack of tissues, passing them to Cheryl. Kevin sat next to her and placed an arm around her. They weren’t exactly close but Kevin felt for her struggle, he remembered that first time he realised he was different.

‘What happened when you told your parents Kevin?’ Cheryl asked, her eyes pleading for any kind of hope.

‘Looking back now, they probably knew already. I was freaking out a lot, I felt like I was lying to them. One night I just let it out, we were eating dinner I think. I was probably crying as much as you right now,’ He smiled a little to cheer up Cheryl, the edge of her lips curled for just a moment.

‘They were mostly supportive, but they did ask some stupid questions. You have to answer those questions though. It got them on board, they soon realised it definitely wasn’t a phase. It was terrifying but I don’t regret it for a second.’ He pulled Cheryl in a little closer, squeezing her shoulder.

‘So what happened between you and Toni then? I’m sure it can be fixed.’ Veronica asked as she pushed back Cheryl’s hair from her face.

_The two girls came together almost every day after that kiss. It ignited a fierce relationship between them; a touch, a kiss, a whisper never seemed enough. They laughed together at their usual spot in the back of the library, Cheryl giggling as Toni would stoke her fingers over the sensitive spots of her vanilla skin. Sometimes they would speak about their theories about life, uttering things they’d never spoke of to anyone before as their fingers intertwined with each other’s._

_‘I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like this before. I feel like I’m going mad.’ Cheryl admitted, looking at the ground bashfully. Toni picked up her chin, forcing Cheryl to take in her hopeful stare._

_‘Cheryl, I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to take you on a real date, not just these little getaways to the library. As thrilling as they are.’ Toni lamented, drawing circles on Cheryl’s cheek with her thumb. Cheryl’s brown eyes widened at the term ‘girlfriend’, it excited and scared her. She found comfort in labels usually. This time she wasn’t as sure._

_‘Toni, I don’t know, people will talk and I-’_

_Toni stepped back, dropping Cheryl’s hand. Her heart panged at the redhead’s hesitance. She had just laid her feelings out and she felt the last thing she expected, judged._

_‘Do you honestly still care what people think? I thought you were supposed to be the queen of this school and I know you surely don’t care what your mom thinks anymore. She treated you like crap Cheryl.’ Toni jeered. Cheryl stepped forward to take Toni’s hand again but she backed away._

_‘Toni, it’s a lot more complicated than that.’ She pleaded. Toni shook her head, backing away further and further. She grabbed her bag and jacket from the floor and looked to see Cheryl’s eyes turning glossy._

_‘It’s really not. It’s you and me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It’s as simple as that.’ Toni’s words stung, she was letting out her serpent venom. Cheryl stood frozen, a million thoughts screaming in her mind but the words wouldn’t escape her mouth. Toni let out a sigh._

_‘Maybe let me know when you stop caring about what everybody else thinks.’_

Veronica placed her arms around Cheryl, pulling her in for another hug. Cheryl’s sobs grew, her tears falling onto Veronica’s shoulder.

‘I have no idea what to do. I swear the last month or so has been the happiest I’ve ever been and I just ruined it all.’ The redhead stuttered out as Veronica let her go. Kevin and Veronica looked between themselves with alarmed glances, they’d not seen Cheryl in such a state over somebody since her brother’s death.

‘You have to let her know what you’re feeling Cheryl. If she really cares for you, she’ll understand.’ Kevin assured in a soft tone. Veronica rubbed over Cheryl’s shoulders to try and calm her down.

‘I hope you’re right.’ Cheryl replied, smiling limply.

‘He is.’

They all turned to see Toni in the doorway, her cheeks a little damp. Veronica gasped, Kevin blinked repeatedly in surprise.  

**‘How long have you been standing there?’** Cheryl asked, wiping her face frantically. Toni walked in slowly, glancing cautiously at Kevin and Veronica.

‘Long enough. Cheryl-’

‘I love you, Toni.’ Cheryl took the last few paces between them and held Toni’s face.

‘I love you.’ She repeated, this time in a whisper. She placed her lips on Toni’s, kissing her tenderly before Toni’s hands slid onto her waist. They fit together like a jigsaw. Veronica and Kevin smiled giddily as they tip toed out of the classroom to leave the two girls in privacy.

‘I love you too, Cheryl. I’m so sorry I snapped at you.’ Toni uttered, rubbing her nose against Cheryl’s. Cheryl just nodded in acceptance as she held Toni, their foreheads leaning on one and others. She didn’t need any more words for now, there was time for them later. All she needed now was the touch of the girl who loved her and she loved back.  

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
